A Simple Babysit With A Side Of Ghost
by KuroKumiKappa
Summary: Veronica, Roni, Sission never expected normal in her family, when you have a genius little brother that can make a family robot butler, and her mother being the top surgeons in the States and her perfect Hawaiian boyfriend being perfect. But what if she and her little brother accidently went into his favorite cartoon show? Read their adventure of trying to return home. Rated T


Prologue - What Could Go Wrong?

 **Disclaimer: I do not own own Danny Phantom characters or the story line.**

 **Claimer: I do own my characters, Veronica** **"Roni" Sission and her family.**

 **Note: Sup people, long time no see! I am back and ready to write stories with a working (finally!) computer. I will be back in action and I am gonna rewrite my Justice League/Batman story "The Twist In My Story". So set back relax and please enjoy this story.**

 **I will accept constructive criticism and flamers will be use for firewood. Enjoy!**

Have you ever wondered what would it be like to live in a _normal_ family? Or if you could make any wish you want it would come true?

Well this is not me. I have accepted the role that I don't live in a normal household and that I would never be normal. I just embrace it and move on.

Let me tell you something about little old me. My name is Veronica Sission, Roni for short. I am 14 years old, I'm about 5'4" tall, and weighing about 120 lbs with a curvy yet athletic pale body. I have pasted shoulder length black hair with grey bangs for hair, yes it is natural and I have grey-blue eyes. I have some scars on my body, the most noticeable one is a scar by my left eye, but I will explain those along with my hair another time. But I just recently gotten myself a very small tattoo, since I am such a "huge" rebel teen... Not.

I lived with my mom, Amanda Sission, who is the best surgeon at the hospital, my mom's boyfriend, Ikaika Evans, who is my Taekwondo instructor and he is a teacher assistant/substitute teacher, and my little brother, Ryan Sission, a twelve year old little twerp who happens to be a super genius, to the point that he is in my grade level... Yay.

Who is also the same twerp who also got us trapped in his favorite TV show, Danny Phantom. Let me tell you how it all went down. It all began on a beautiful Saturday morning in Colorado Springs. The sun was up, the birds were singing away and having breakfast with my family. It was good until...

~That Morning~

"Veronica Jean Sission, you are grounded for a week." my mom stated as she is giving me the mom's death glare.

My mom is about 5'7" tall, weighing about 130lb also with the same curvy athletic body, she has long braided brunette hair that is to her lower back, with green eyes and she is the coolest, beautiful, and furious mom that I love and known all of my life. She is wearing her normal light blue turtle-neck sweater with tan capris pants and wearing her "doctor shoes" since she has to go into work today.

Now you are probably wondering, 'Roni! What did you do?' Well... I got myself a tattoo about a couple weeks ago, which I forged my mom's signature and used my allowance to get it. Not a huge one but you know a very small one where I could hide it easily, a little heart with a music note as one of it's side on my right wrist.

I wore a wristband for two weeks and no one really noticed it, except for my little brother, and when he discovered why I was wearing it, he immediately told mom about it.

"Mom, it's not a big deal. Everyone gets tattoos around my age. Plus it's not like it's a huge one or something that I will regret later, or something that's bad!" I tried reasoning with her which she only glared me harder. I gulped.

"Roni, it doesn't matter if your friends and twenty people that you know has gotten a tattoo, you should have told your mother or me if you were wanting to get one. You know we have no problems with it." Ikaika try to calm the situation down.

Ikaika is a 6'1" Hawaiian man weighing about 160lbs of pure muscle, he has short shaggy black hair and dark brown eyes. Don't get me wrong, he is a cool guy and all but sometimes he annoys the hell out of me. He tries to act like he is my father, but he is not my dad. He is wearing a black tank top shirt that revealed his Maori tattoo the represent strength, which is from his right chest to his right upper shoulder part, dark blue jeans and normal tennis shoes.

I rolled my eyes a bit and glared at the direction of my little twerp brother, the little brat that got me into trouble, like always.

Ryan is a twelve year old boy who is about 4"6' tall , probably weighing around a 100lbs give or take, and is a very skinny boy, until puberty decides to come into his life. He has super shaggy blonde hair, green eyes with square shaped glasses. He may be a super genius but sometimes I wish he would just be like a normal kid where they go outside and play at the park or play video games, not make a robot assistance and can do quantum physics in his sleep. He is wearing a blue shirt with Sonic the Hedgehog on it, blue cargo shorts and black tennis shoes.

"Don't blame your little brother on this, young lady!" my mom snapped my attention to her.

"But mom," I spoke, "why am I being punish for something that I can easily hid and something that is not a big deal?"

"Not a big deal, Roni?" my mom started stated, "You didn't asked me or Ikaika about it, you forged my signature, and tried to hide it from me. Not to mention we don't know where you went to get your tattoo at or if it was safe. What would you do if you got an infection or caught some blood disease? Or have you thought about your future because some people typically frown on those who have ink on their skin."

I crossed my arms and glared at the ground, biting my lip, trying to not get my punishment worse.

She sighed heavily, "Like I said before, you are grounded for a week. No TV, no cellphone, no video games, you will go to and from school and no where else, unless it is at Ikaika's studio. If you are to go anywhere besides home, you must be accompanied by either me, Ikaika, or Simon. You are also gonna babysit your brother during this time."

My eyes widen at the last part, "Mom that is unfair! Why does the twerp need a babysitter, he is twelve years old who has a laboratory in the basement? Besides, why not asked Simon to babysit him if you are so concern."

"As much as I would enjoy watching the young mister Ryan would be," a robotic tone that sounds like Sonny from I Robot, "However, I am already being program to protect both of you, Ms. Veronica."

I glanced at the robot who looks exactly like Sonny from I Robot but with hazel eyes instead of blue and it has my brother's logo mark on it, which is big R in a with the one side a circle around. You can call him our butler/assistance/bodyguard of the Sission and Evans house hold. He was made when Ryan was only 6 years old.

I mutter something under mu breathe along the words of 'This is unfair and dumb.' and I knew my mom was not having it.

"I'm sorry what was that," my mom said in a mocking voice, "you want to be grounded for 2 weeks. That's fine by me."

My eyes widen, "2 weeks!? That's completely unfair mom!"

"Do you want to make it 3 weeks, Veronica." she challenged me with a stare down.

We continue staring down at each other for a while. The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife if you wanted to. Suddenly, mom's cellphone started ringing to fill the silent air. She grabbed her phone while staring at me before looking to see who is calling her.

She answered the phone, "Doctor Amanda Sission, what's the situation?"

Of course the hospital would call during a critical moment of my life. But I knew I couldn't stop her since it's her second life style and she's the best at what she did.

"A traffic highway accident? How many injured?" she asked the person on the other line. She nodded before getting up from and started grabbing her stuff, "I am on my way. Just hopefully I will make it in time."

It was the moment she went from mom to doctor when serious stuff happens,

After she hanged up the phone she had everything in her hand but she was patting herself down because she felt like she was missing something.

"Babe, have you seen my keys." She asked Ikaika.

He walked to my mom, twirling her car keys in his hand with a serious look on his face, "I'm driving you, Amanda. You are not at the right state of mind and the last thing I want is to hear that you are in the same situation like your patients."

"But Ikaika," She started to speak until he gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"Ku'u Aloha, I love you and the kids with all of my heart. And the last thing I want is for you to get hurt. Now please, let me drive you to work." he tried to reason with her.

She sighed and nodded, "And I love you and so does the kids. But you are right, I need to clear my head before I go in there."

He smiled and turned to us, "I will be back in a couple of hours, since not only do I need to drop your mom off but I need to go grocery shopping. Simon is in charged of the house, but Roni, you still need to babysit Ryan as part of your punishment."

They left with the rest of us saying anything and we could hear the car starting before driving off to the hospital.

I rolled my eyes and started to wake up the stairs towards my room.

"Miss Veronica, where are you going?" Simon asked as he was at the bottom of the stairwell.

"I'm gonna take a shower then get dressed before I babysit the twerp. While I'm doing that, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid or dangerous." I told him before taking the corner to my room.

I grabbed some clothes before heading to the bathroom and taking a shower. I was in a deep thought about everything that happened. I can't believed I was grounded, it wasn't like I did something horrible.?

But the more I thought about it, the more I realized that mom and Ikaika was right, what if something were to go wrong. It would have cost over thousands of dollars and my life. I hate it when they are right sometime.

I sighed and after finishing my shower, I dried my body down and put on my clothes, After getting dressed, I looked into the mirror and started putting on some light make up with my outfit.

After everything was completed, I took a good look at myself. I had light make-up on my face (just brown eye shadow, brown eyeliner, and black mascara), along with my earrings (two at the lower ear lobe and a conch earring on my left ear), I was wearing a red tee with a cartoon ninja on it that cover majority of my shirt, dark blue flare jeans that is being held by a black seatbelt belt, and finally my black shoes.

Suddenly I heard a sound and I immediately knew that Ryan did or was about to do something. I ran down the stairs before I noticed him by the TV, playing what looked like a remote, but I knew it wasn't a normal remote.

"Ryan, what are you doing?" I called out to him as I was heading down the stairs to him.

"Don't worry about it Roni, I am just testing something. Besides don't you have something better to do." he said as he continued to fiddle with it.

I glared at him very not amuse, "I would be but you were a brat and ratted mom on me, so now I am stuck watching you."

Ryan seemed too distracted to hear what I said, so I rolled my eyes as I walked up to him trying to take his remote away.

"Roni! Let go of it! You don't know what it is!" He screamed out as he started a tug-a-war with the remote and I wasn't going down.

"I would but sadly you are my responsibly for whatever you do, which it includes this." I said as I continue fight him for the remote.

We continue the power struggle over this little remote for a while before it became to much for us. So I decided to just let go of the remote to distract Ryan than grab the remote.

It was the biggest mistake of my life when the next part happened.

He fell down and hit a button which was towards the TV, which happened to be playing Danny Phantom, it shot a laser at it, and a whirlwind was forming from the TV.

My eyes widen, as I grabbed Ryan and pulled him behind me, "What is happening?!" I screamed.

"I don't know!" Ryan screamed as holding my hand, obviously afraid of what is happening.

The vortex became stronger, trying to pull us, as we are grabbing onto the table that is built in. No matter how much we hold on, it felt like it was getting harder to hang on. "Hang on Ryan!" I screamed, "Where's Simon when we need him."

"I had him charging so he won't be up here for another 2 hours." He screamed.

I rolled my eyes on that, but it was short lived when I heard my little brother scream and almost fell through the vortex. I grabbed him while struggling to hang on myself.

"Roni!" my little brother screamed in fear, but as much as I try to hang on, my hands slipped and we both screamed and fell into the TV.

The last thing we hear is the theme song opening of Danny Phantom.

 **Note: Wow that is the longest I have done for a long time. Hopefully you like it and I will try to write more often as much as I can.**

 **Also the Hawaiian words that are in this story is this:**

 **Ikaika - Man of Strength**

 **Ku'u Aloha - My beloved**

 **So a preview of the next chapter, A Simple Babysit With A Side Of Ghost,**

" **Where are we, Ryan?"**

" **We're in the cartoon Danny Phantom"**

" **My name is Danny Fenton, these are my friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley."**

" **I'm Roni Sission. This is little my brother, Ryan."**

" **I asked for mud pie, and you wanna what they give me, mud pie!"**

" **Eat some meat dearie, it's good for you."**

" **Seriously I just wanna go home, not fight ghost!"**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
